Todas aquellas cosas que no te dije
by KuroNoHatter
Summary: Sirius comparte sus mas profundos secretos mientras recuerda los días felices que vivió con James en Hogwarts. Ahora, 10 años después; hay mucho por lo cual disculparse y arrepentirse...


_**Disclaimer:**_Harry Potter, todos los personajes y lugares que aquí se incluyen pertenecen a mi musa J.K. Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados.

Este fic participa en el reto de Junio **_Keep Calm and be a Potterhead_**del foro **_del Yaoi y el Slash_**

Notas al final, vamos a lo nuestro primero

* * *

**_Todas aquellas cosas que no te dije._**

Y aquí estoy... lleno de lodo; la lluvia cae empapando mis cabellos, mi rostro demacrado por los largos años de encierro y mi ropa sucia y roída. Pero si supieras que lo que menos me duele es mi apariencia, me duele tu ausencia, el remordimiento, la culpa, la impotencia de no haber hecho más por ti, de no haberte protegido como tu cuidaste de mi por tantos años, de haberte entregado en un impulso inocente, a ti... a quien más quería... a quien más amo.

Oh, James... si solo supieras cuanta culpa y cuanto odio hacía mi he acumulado en los últimos diez años. Los dementores no son nada en comparación con la desdicha que me consume cada día al recordar que no estás conmigo, que tus ojos no me mirarán de nuevo con aquella camaradería, con aquella confianza, con aquel afecto. Y me arrepentí, me arrepentí tantas veces de no gritarte en la cara que te amé desde el primer día, desde que te escuché gritar a todo pulmón que irías a Gryffindor, porque esa es la cuna de los valientes como tú lo eras, James... tu luz deslumbraba a quien la viera, iluminabas donde te parabas. Algunos quizás pudieron llamarlo arrogancia, pero yo lo veía como todo aquello que yo jamás podría llegar a ser, como un rayo de luz en medio de mi oscuridad, como un espíritu libre que representaba todos los ideales que tenía que callar para que mi familia no me odiara más de lo que ya me odiaban, pero yo no quería ser un Slytherin, James, yo quería ser un valiente Gryffindor, heroico, gallardo, arrojado... como siempre tú lo fuiste.

¿Recuerdas la primera noche en la sala común? Oh, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al volver a aquellos días, donde nuestra mayor preocupación era que no nos descubrieran en medio de nuestras travesuras. Me sentía tan aliviado de que el sombrero seleccionador me hubiera puesto en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin como a Regulus o a Bella, mientras tanto tú estabas allí; tan confiado de que el sombrero te pondría en esta casa porque así tú lo habías determinado desde el primer día y nada podía quebrar tu voluntad.

_"Era obvio que me pondría aquí... si me hubiese puesto en Slytherin estaría tomando el tren de regreso a casa"_

Y así fue siempre, las cosas se hacían a tu manera, porque tú las veías posibles, porque tú creías en ellas. Por encima de las travesuras o las bromas, eras un hombre noble, eras una persona buena. Por eso me enamoré de ti, James... y nunca pude amar a nadie más.

Incluso aquella vez, cuando lo más prudente era alejarnos de Remus, era un muchacho amable, es cierto, pero cuando la luna llena alumbraba su rostro transformándolo en esa bestia que no distinguía entre amigos y enemigos, tú creíste en él... tú lo ayudaste. Y ejerciste tal poder convenciéndonos de que podíamos ayudarlo en su tribulación que cruzamos el límite de lo que incluso era legal, poniendo nuestros propios pellejos en riesgo, no solo de que nos botaran de la escuela, si no de acabar en Azkaban, sólo porque Remus era nuestro amigo y, como tú siempre decías... _a un amigo no se le abandona jamás._

Aún recuerdo, James. Aún recuerdo todas esas cosas que vivimos juntos en la casa de los gritos, todas las aventuras, todas las historias; era una casa común y nosotros la volvimos leyenda, una leyenda que aún persiste... ¿Sabías que nadie más se acerca a esa casa? claro que lo sabes, tú lo querías así.

Muchas veces actuábamos como tontos, lo admito. Poner en peligro a quejicus en esa ocasión no fue divertido en lo absoluto, aunque al principio lo pareciera, pero con todo y que era él lo salvaste, porque eras incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie. Aún recuerdo la mirada acusadora de tu querida Lily y el reproche de Remus, durante días no nos habló... hasta que le llevaste algunas hierbas para sus heridas y te disculpaste con la cabeza baja y los ojos como cachorro regañado; Remus tuvo que reírse y allí se acabó el pleito. Que facilidad tenías para componer las cosas.

Cuando hui de casa, tuve mucho miedo, miedo y rabia... no podía aguantar más, no podía unirme a una causa injusta... no podía traicionar en lo que creía... porque tú me enseñaste a defender lo que creía, así la vida se me fuera en ello, así me desheredaran por ello y me convirtiera en un paria. Tú me abriste las puertas de tu casa, me recibiste con los brazos abiertos y una familia cálida que me aceptaba no importara como pensara.

Aquella primera noche en tu casa, después de que lloré por primera vez de rabia y desdicha... te confieso que cuando me abrazaste... por un momento me moría por besarte, por hablar contigo de mi amor abiertamente, por confesarte que desde hacía tiempo para mí eras más que un amigo; pero no pude, James... fui demasiado cobarde, tuve miedo de perder lo único que me quedaba, lo que más amaba. Y sobre todo porque sabía que tu amabas a Lily... y que jamás tu mirada me vería con tanto anhelo como a ella.

Era tan risible que no aceptaras que estabas perdidamente enamorado de Lily Evans... todo Gryffindor lo sabía, media Hogwarts lo sabía. Se te notaba en la forma en la que la veías, en la que seguías su andar cuando pasaba por el comedor, en la que hacías tonterías para que te viera, o en la que, desde sexto año comenzaste a tomar Aritmancia porque ella estaba allí... A ti nunca te había gustado la Aritmancia, era obvio que tu principal interés era verla, mientras mi corazón se encogía de celos cada vez que te ignoraba o que vociferaba que primero la veríamos saliendo con un calamar gigante antes de verla de novia de James Potter, al principio la consideré increíblemente tonta, porque era incapaz de ver lo que yo veía en ti, porque no te veía suspirar de amor por ella e incluso preguntarte que podía tener el idiota de Severus Snape que lo hacía más interesante ante sus ojos que a ti; y yo me mordía los labios para no gritarte que no había nada más interesante o fascinante que tu...

Cuando llegaste corriendo a la sala común aquella primavera del séptimo año, el corazón se me desbocó dentro del pecho, por un momento pensé que te había pasado algo grave a ti o a tu familia. Estabas pálido, sudoroso y tembloroso. Que inocente reacción para quien siempre era un arrogante charlatán.

_"Sirius... Estoy saliendo con Lily ¡Somos novios, Sirius!"_

Aquello rompió mi corazón, pero no podía ser egoísta, tenía que estar alegre por ti, porque tu felicidad siempre había sido la mía, yo era testigo de cuanto la querías, de cuanto la añorabas... Por encima de toda mi tristeza estaba tu bienestar, James... Así te amé, así te amo aún.

"En hora buena papanatas, ya habías tardado mucho"

Tu nunca lo supiste, pero aquella noche lloré como nunca había llorado hasta ese momento, porque ya era definitivo, tu nunca serías mío, nunca sentiría el calor de tus manos, la tersura de tus labios, la calidez de tu mirada... todo le pertenecía a ella ahora, fue suyo siempre, y el vacío que sentí solo puede compararse al que ahora siento cuando me doy cuenta de tu ausencia. Cuando me doy cuenta que dejé demasiadas cosas sin decirte.

A veces me pregunto... ¿Que habría pasado si te hubiese dicho que te amaba? Si hubiese confesado mis sentimientos ¿Me habrías correspondido? ¿Me habrías amado, James?

Con una sonrisa lastimera acepté ser el padrino de tu boda, Lily lucía hermosa, pero tú lucias más hermoso aún. Con aquella mirada iluminada, llena de amor, de esperanza. Ella te trataría bien, lo supe desde el principio; cualquiera capaz de convertirte en el hombre sensato y maduro que eras en ese momento y llenarte al mismo tiempo de esa dicha que brotaba por cada poro de tu cuerpo mientras caminabas nervioso hacia el altar merecía un reconocimiento. Yo solo podía ser feliz por ti, James, te había dejado en buenas manos, y eso me era suficiente.

Cuando nació Harry... ¡Oh cuan orgulloso estabas! era un bebé hermoso, tenía tus facciones, pero aquella mirada tranquila de Lily, no cabías en tu dicha, en tu emoción. Lo mostrabas ante todos como tu logro más grande en la vida.

_"Este muchacho será un Gryffindor, canuto... ¡Eso escríbelo! ¡Mi Harry logrará grandes cosas!"_

Luego vino la predicción y aquel terrible peligro... Los mortífagos nos cazaban como ratas y nadie era de fiar, inclusive en la orden había ratas... ¿cómo no pude verlo James? ¿Cómo pude confiar en ese infeliz? En ese envidioso, cobarde sin corazón... Debí protegerte yo, aunque me mataran, aunque me torturaran. Yo te entregué... y eso será una carga en mi conciencia de la cual jamás podré librarme.

_"James... déjaselo a Peter... nadie sospechará que él lo sabe, sólo míralo... pasa desapercibido por todos lados, él es mejor candidato que yo"_

Y confiaste en mí, en mi intuición... como siempre; pero aquella vez estaba errado, estaba tan equivocado. Peter era un traidor, James... con razón nunca confiaste del todo en él, verlo en la orden te generaba aprensión, incredulidad, pero si yo creía en él, tú le darías una oportunidad. Perdóname, James... fui un tonto, fui demasiado incauto, demasiado estúpido. Y ahora que te he perdido, créeme que estos diez años en Azkaban no han sido suficiente castigo comparados al sentimiento de que si yo solo... si tan solo hubiese aceptado ser tu guardián, así me encontraran, así me torturaran... al menos habría dado la pelea por protegerte... porque tú eras lo que más quería cuidar, más que a nada en todo el mundo.

Pero ahora, que sé que esa rata está viva, si pretende hacerle daño a Harry voy a protegerlo, James... tú mismo lo dijiste; está destinado a grandes cosas y yo voy a cuidar de él. También voy a matar a Peter Petigrew, voy a hacerle pagar su traición con creces, no importa quien intente detenerme, no me importa si después de esto los dementores me arrancan la vida, porque yo ya no tengo vida... mi vida se fue contigo aquel día en el que no llegué a tiempo a salvarlos.

Bueno, creo que dije suficiente y ya debo irme... aquí deben ya todos saber que me escapé y no tardarán en buscarme, sólo te pido que me des algo más de tiempo, que confíes en mí una vez más... y que me perdones James... mi amado James.

Espero volver a verte pronto. Te extraño. Te amo.

— ¡Hey! ¿Quién está ahí?— exclama el guardián del cementerio del Valle de Godric ante los ruidos sospechosos mientras su varita iluminada escudriña entre las lápidas buscando a quien intenta perturbar los sueños de los difuntos— ¿Ves a alguien Mathilda?

La lechuza de pardas plumas aterriza en su brazo con ulular cansino indicando que todo está en orden, mientras un perro negro como la madrugada en su apogeo huye entre las sombras, rumbo a cazar a una rata.

* * *

Es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir un fic de Harry Potter, me daba miedo hacerlo, pero supongo que debe salirse de las zonas de comfort de vez en cuando. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que haya movido sus sentimientos como a mi me los movió al escribirlo. Sus comentarios son siempre bien recibidos y gracias por leer hasta aquí.


End file.
